Okupa de tu Corazón
by sora-121
Summary: Es el quinto años en hogwarts y cosas muy extrañas le estan pasando a Hermione por culpa de cierto pelirrojo travieso! Y es Que nunca imagino que él fuera asi! FredxHermione! 5ºCurso!
1. Adoradas Vacaciones

Es un fic Fred/Hermione y , **transcurre durante el quinto curso**, puesto que es el ultimo curso en el que estan los gemelos y me hacian falta que estuvieran Hogwarts para desarrollar bien la historia, el principio quizas os parezca un poco aburrido pero prometo que lo que sigue sera mejor.

1º Capitulo

Adoradas Vacaciones.

Hermione Granger dio un largo suspiro al terminar de meter todas sus cosas en su baúl, solo faltaban los libros y algunos materiales escolares, que ya compraría cuando estuviese en La Madriguera.

Sonrió al recordar que dentro de unas horas volvería a ver a sus amigos, los extrañaba bastante y aunque el mes de Julio había pasado lentamente, ya estaban a 1 de Agosto y estaría todo un mes junto a Harry y la familia Weasley.

-Hermione, baja a desayunar- la voz de su madre la hizo despertar, cerro el candado de su baúl y bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

-Buenos días, Papa- dijo Hermione besando la mejilla de su padre.

-Buenos días, Herms-

Hermione sonrió a su padre y cogió una tostada, comenzó a juntarle mantequilla y le dió un bocado.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto la joven dando otro bocado a la tostada.

-Dentro de una hora más o menos- dijo su madre mirando el reloj-

Hermione asintió y continuo con su desayuno, termino su tostada y se bebió el zumo que su madre le preparo en apenas dos buches.

-Voy a terminar de guardar las cosas-

-Esta bien, pero date prisa, tenemos que parar en la gasolinera para repostar- dijo su padre doblando el periódico.

Hermione asintió y subió rápidamente las escaleras, entro en su habitación y se dirigió como una bala hacia debajo de su cama, allí saco una caja de madera y la abrió, cogió un pequeño cuaderno de su interior y sonrió triunfante. Luego lo metió en el baúl, ¿Quién sabe si tenía que contarle algo a su diario?

-Hermione, vamos- dijo su madre desde abajo.

-Ya voy, dile a papa que suba a ayudarme con el baúl – dijo Hermione tirando como podía del pesado baúl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, ya se encontraban a pocos metros de La Madriguera, lo sabia, lo sentía, el coche iba por el carril que ya había caminado años anteriores con los pelirrojos, los árboles seguían tan altos como siempre y a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar la casa ladeada de los Weasley, "La Madriguera".

Hermione se bajo del coche, cuando este casi no había parado, atravesó el jardín rápidamente y toco en la puerta. La señora Weasley la abrió y Hermione recibió un abrazo de esta que casi la ahoga.

-Hermione, como te hemos extrañado…-

-Yo también, Molly- dijo Hermione separándose un poco de la mujer- ¿Y los chicos?-

-Están en el patio trasero-

-Papa, mama, esta es la señora Weasley- dijo Hermione sonriente- Yo voy a saludar a los chicos-

Hermione atravesó rápidamente la casa y llego al jardín trasero, allí se encontraban 5 cabezas pelirrojas y una negra jugando al Quidditch.

-Ya veo las ganas que tenéis de verme- grito Hermione sonriente.

-¡Hermione!- grito Ginny llegando la primera junto a su amiga y dándole un largo abrazo- No sabes cuanto te extrañe…-

-Yo también, Ginny…-

-Si, muy bonito, pero deja un poco para los demás- se quejo Ron.

-Ron, cada vez estás más alto- dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo que ya le sacaba mas de una cabeza.

-Si, todo lo contrario que tú, cada día estas más pequeñaja- Hermione rió ante el comentario.

-Hermione, que bueno verte de nuevo-

-¡Charlie, no sabia que fueras a estar aquí!- dijo Hermione dando un abrazo al chico amante de los dragones.

-Si, vine de vacaciones, necesitaba comer de nuevo la comida de mama- dijo sonriente.

-Vale, vale, después le cuentas- esta vez era George quien le metía prisa a su hermano.

-Que impaciente, George-

-Si, como sea- dijo el joven pelirrojo dando un largo abrazo a su amiga.

-Bueno, deja un poco para mi ¿No, hermanito?-

Hermione se separo de George y dirigió una sonrisa al gemelo de este, que la abrazo con fuerza y le susurro un tímido "te extrañe" que solo fue escuchado por la propia Hermione.

-Yo también- susurro Hermione a tiempo que se separaba.

-Ejem…-

-¡Harry!- dijo Hermione lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga que adquirió un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas ante la efusividad de esta.

-Veo que me has extrañado- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Si- dijo Hermione separándose un poco de Harry- Espero que tu también a mi-

-Por supuesto- dijo el joven soltando lentamente a Hermione.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos al salón?- dijo Charlie cuando el silencio se hizo presente.

-Si, buena idea- añadió George.

Todos se adentraron a la Madriguera y vieron a la Señora Weasley que también entraba por la puerta principal.

-¡Oh, Hermione!, tus padres se acaban de marchar, dijeron que tenían que abrir la consulta- dijo Molly.

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione sonriente, pero un toque en el hombro hizo que girara su cara hacia la izquierda encontrándose con una sonriente Ginny que la cogió del brazo y la llevó escaleras arriba.

Hermione se tropezaba de vez en cuando con algún escalón a causa de ir de espaldas, así que dio un largo suspiro a llegar a la habitación de su amiga.

-Podías haberme dicho que veníamos aquí y no haberme traído como un saco de patatas- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, no te enfades- dijo Ginny poniendo pucheros- Es que te tengo que decir algo muy importante.

-Espero que sea MUY importante…-

-Si, lo es- dijo Ginny sonriente- Estoy enamorada-

-¿Qué?-

-Si eso, enamorada, si mujer, cuando el estomago te hace cosquillitas, y no haces mas que pensar en una persona…-

-Se lo que quiere decir estar enamorada, Ginny-

-Han, no se, como te vi tan confundida-

-No estoy confundida, estoy asombrada- dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama de la joven pelirroja.

-Vamos tampoco es para tanto-

-Si tu lo dices…- susurro Hermione para si misma- Y bueno ¿Quién es el afortunado?-

-Harry-

-¿Harry?, ¿Nuestro Harry?, ¿El que esta ahora mismo en tu salón?-

-Si, ese Harry- dijo Ginny sonriente- vamos tampoco es algo tan raro-

-Pero, ¿Harry?, no se, Ginny-

-Bah, no te preocupes, tampoco, aún hablamos muy poco-

-Pero ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de una persona con la que casi ni hablas?- dijo Hermione aun sorprendida por lo que le acaba de contar su amiga.

-Amor a primera vista-

-Eso no existe-

-¿Cómo que no?, Entonces lo mío ¿Qué es?-

-Obsesión- dijo Hermione cruzando de nuevo los brazos.

-No, lo mío es Amor A Primera Vista, y si no ya lo veras con el tiempo- dijo Ginny sentándose en su escritorio.

-Si, como sea-

-Bueno, y dime tu ¿Estas enamorada?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa picara.

-No-

-Vamos, no puede ser, seguro que algún chico te ha tocado ese corazoncito-

-No, no estoy enamorada de nadie, así que no insistas Ginny-

-Oh, vamos Hermione, eso no se lo cree nadie…-

Ginny fue interrumpida por la puerta que se había abierto rápidamente dejando ver a dos cabezas pelirrojas que miraban atentamente a Hermione.

-¿Queríais algo?- preguntó Ginny molesta por la intromisión de sus hermanos gemelos.

-Si, necesitamos hablar con Hermione- habló George primero.

-Con urgencia- siguió Fred-

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Intentaremos devolverte sana y salva, hermanita- dijo George con una sonrisa burlona.

-Aunque no prometemos nada- prosiguió Fred, haciendo que Hermione les mirara con cara de pocos amigos- Por aquí, hermosa dama- dijo Fred haciendo una reverencia, causando que Hermione sonriera y siguiera a George.

Hermione entro en la habitación de los gemelos y se sorprendió al verla, las paredes tenían un color verde limón chillón, algunos póster de jugadores de Quidditch colgaban en las paredes y por supuesto todo estaba desordenado, ropa por un lado, las camas sin hacer y decenas que cachivaches por todos lados.

-¿Habéis pensado alguna vez en ordenar esto?- preguntó Hermione sentándose en la cama que se encontraba a la izquierda de la habitación con sumo cuidado.

-¿Para que? Total se va a desordenar de nuevo- dijo George sentadote en la cama de la derecha quedando enfrente de Hermione.

-Y vuestra madre…-

-Ya no nos dice nada, desistió cuando cumplimos los trece años- dijo Fred sonriente y sentándose junto a Hermione.

-Bueno, ¿para que queríais verme?-

-Veras tengo un problemilla- dijo George sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Y es?-

-No sabe que puede regalarle a su novia- continuó Fred al ver que su hermano no estaba muy por la labor de hacerlo.

-¿Desde cuando tiene novia?-

-Desde antes de terminar sexto curso-

-Es Angelina- concluyó Fred sabiendo que Hermione iba a preguntar sobre quien era.

-Oh…-

-¿Solo dices eso?- dijo George desesperándose- necesito un regalo-

-Ah, si, perdona- dijo Hermione sonrojándose ante su acto- Bueno, pues siendo Angelina, no se…-

-¿Qué te gustaría que te regalaran a ti?- dijo Fred intentando ayudar.

-Bueno, no se, algo especial, que cuando lo vea me recuerde a él y si puede ser, hecho por sus propias manos- dijo Hermione.

-Eso da lugar a…- dijo George impacientándose.

-No se, si no se te ocurre nada puedes comprarle un colgante o un anillo, no hace falta que sea de oro, uno de plata estaría bien y estos no suelen ser demasiado caros- dijo Hermione como ultimo recurso.

-Si, eso estará bien- dijo George levantándose y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos y como el silencio se empezaba a hacer incomodo para ambos, Hermione hablo.

-¿Sabes que el color de vuestro cuarto es un poco…chillón?-

-Si, por eso nos gusta- dijo Fred recorriendo con la mirada su habitación- es diferente a las demás habitaciones, es divertida y estridente, como nosotros-

Hermione sonrió por las palabras dicha por su amigo.

-Así que George esta con Angelina ¿No?-

-Si, ¿Por qué lo repites tanto?-

-Oh, bueno, no se, quizás veía a Angelina mas contigo que con él- dijo Hermione sincera.

-No, Angelina no me gusta, haber es buena chica, pero yo ya tenía puesto el ojo en otra chica-

-¿Y se puede saber quien es?-

-Quizás, algún día te lo diga…Aun no lo sabe ni George, así que debes comprenderlo- dijo Fred sonriendo a Hermione-

-Por supuesto-

-y ¿Que hay de ti?, ¿Algún chico en mente?-

-No…-susurro Hermione- No se si sigo creyendo en el amor…-

-Vamos, anímate, ¿De verdad crees que Vicky se merece que estés así?- dijo Fred pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros intentando reconfortarla.

-No, es cierto, no debo estar mal- dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza.

-Esa es la Hermione que me gusta- dijo Fred levantándose- Lo mejor será que vayamos bajando, ya huelo la comida de mama.

Hermione sonrió a su amigo pelirrojo y se levanto, acto seguido ambos bajaron por la escalera para dirigirse hacia el comedor.

-¿Qué te han hecho estos dos, Hermione?- pregunto Ginny preocupada.

-Nada, Ginny, solo querían preguntarme una cosa-

-¿Sobre que?-

-Sobre…-comenzó Hermione.

-Necesitábamos que nos dijera una cosa sobre uno de nuestros inventos- Interrumpió George la conversación- Por cierto, gracias- Dijo el joven guiñándole un ojo a la joven y marchándose.

-Chicos, a comer- gritó la señora Weasley.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo, no había parado de hacerlo desde que llego allí, y eso le gustaba, añoraba mucho esa sensación de felicidad, de alegría que había en esa casa, pero sobretodo había añorado a los pelirrojos y a Harry…

Continuara….

¿Qué les parecio? Ya publique este fic en un foro de Harry Potter y alli gusto bastante… a ver lo que gusta aquí!!

Besos!


	2. Piscina, cosquillas ¿un beso?

2º Capitulo.

Piscina, cosquillas, ¿Un Beso?

Hermione acaba de salir de la habitación de Ginny, aun con el pijama y dando un largo bostezo.

-Buenos días, Hermione-

-Buenos días, Harry- dijo Hermione sonriendo a su amigo que había amanecido mas despeinado que de costumbre-¿Te peleaste con la cama?-

Harry rió ante el comentario de su amiga y comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguido por esta.

Abajo ya se encontraban la mayoría de los Weasley a excepción por supuesto de Ron y los gemelos.

-Buenos días, Hermione- dijo Ginny sonriente- ¿dormiste bien?-

-Si, muy bien-

-Hemos pensado en ir hoy a la piscina, ya sabes hace un calor infernal y como Charlie nos puede llevar- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano mayor.

-Ya veo que solo me queréis para que os lleve a los sitios- dijo Charlie dando un suspiro.

-Vamos hermanito, tu sabes que no es solo para eso- dijo George que acaba de llegar con su gemelo.

-También te necesitamos para que cargues con las cosas- dijo Fred sentándose dispuesto a desayunar.

Charlie los miro de mala gana pero Ginny le cogió la mano y le sonrio.

-Venga, tú sabes que eres mi hermano favorito- susurro Ginny al muchacho de los dragones.

-Lo se- le respondió el joven.

-¿Ron aun no ha bajado?- preguntó Molly colocando sus manos en las caderas.

-Iremos a despertarlo- dijeron a la vez los gemelos que subieron rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿Es seguro que hayan ido ellos a despertarlo?- pregunto Hermione a Harry.

-No, pero él se lo ha buscado, le he llamado como seis veces y ni ha abierto los ojos-

El sonido de una explosión y las carcajadas de los gemelos Weasley interrumpió la charla de los amigos.

En el comedor todos estaban en silencio, expectantes a lo que había ocurrido, segundo después aparecían por la puerta George y Fred seguidos de Ron que llevaba la cara de un color violeta y de su cabellera comenzaban a salir mechones azulados.

-Pero ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?!- preguntó histérica la señora Weasley.

-Vamos, tampoco es para tanto- Habló George, intentando no reírse.

-No te preocupes, Mama, se le ira en unos minutos- dijo Fred sonriendo- aún no esta del todo perfeccionado-

Molly les lanzó una mirada desafiante, causando que estos empezaran a caminar hacia atrás.

-Mejor nos vamos a poner el bañador- dijo George dándose la vuelta.

-Si, buena idea- lo siguió su gemelo y ambos subieron rápidamente a la habitación.

Hermione y Ginny aún se reían del aspecto de Ron, por eso cuando Molly se volvió a mirarlas decidieron seguir el ejemplo de los jóvenes pelirrojos y se fueron a ponerse el bañador.

-Hermione- dijo Ginny una vez estuvieron en el dormitorio-

-Si, dime-

-Veras, necesito que me ayudes-

-¿Con que?- dijo Hermione que ya se había colocado el bikini negro que llevaría a la piscina-

-Bueno… necesito que me ayudes…a conquistar a Harry-

-¿Qué?, vamos Ginny, tu ya sabes que no soy la mejor en esta clase de cosas…-

-Por favor- dijo Ginny terminando que anudarse la parte de arriba de su bikini rojo.

-Pff… está bien, intentare ayudarte- dijo Hermione dando un suspiro- pero no te prometo nada-

-Esta bien, gracias Hermione-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a la piscina, no había mucha gente, Charlie pagó las entradas de todos y entraron a los vestuarios a guardar las ropas.

-¿Crees que debería besar hoy ha Harry?- pregunto Ginny mientras se quitaba el vestido.

-¿Besar?, ¡Por dios Ginny!, si casi no te hablas con el-

-Vale, entonces debería intentar entablar una conversación ¿No?-

-Bueno, eso ya es más razonable-

-Pero, es que me da mucha vergüenza-

-Vamos, Ginny, es Harry-

-Por eso mismo, es el chico que me gusta-

-Venga, vamos para afuera, creo que necesitas refrescarte-

Ginny le lanzo una mirada reprochadora, al mas puro estilo Señora Weasley, haciendo que Hermione rompiera a carcajadas.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?-

-De ti- dijo Hermione intentando recobrar la compostura- Te pareces demasiado a tu madre-

-Anda, salgamos ya de aquí, los chicos deben estar impacientándose-

Las dos jóvenes salieron del vestuario y solo Harry y Charlie las estaban esperando puesto que los gemelos y Ron ya se encontraban metidos en el agua.

Hermione rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación y se dirigió hacia el césped a colocar su toalla dispuesta tomar el sol. La joven hoy las risas de los gemelos y Ron y de vez en cuando los chillidos de Ginny diciéndoles que la dejaran en paz.

-Vaya, pobre Ginny- dijo Charlie sentándose junto a Hermione.

-Si, es lo malo que tiene eso de tener seis hermanos- dijo Hermione abriendo su ojo derecho.

-Tambien tiene cosas buenas-

-Como por ejemplo…-

-Pues que sea una de las mejores jugadoras de Quidditch de Gryffindor es prueba de ellos, además de saber defenderse de los chicos-

-Si, puede ser…-

-Bueno, creo que voy a tener que ir a su rescate, parece que George esta intentando ahogarla…- Y se marcho de allí, dejando de nuevo a Hermione tomando el sol, que cerró los ojos dispuesta a disfrutar del calor que este desprendía.

-¡Te pillamos!- gritaron los gemelos a la vez mientras cogían a Hermione de los pies y las manos.

-¡No, soltadme!-

-No, no, ¡Vamos Hermione!- dijo George sujetando fuertemente los pies de la castaña.

-No te preocupes, lo hacemos por tu bien, hace demasiado calor como para que no te bañes- dijo Fred al tiempo que comenzaban a balancear a Hermione en el filo de la piscina.

-¡Una!- dijo George sonriente.

-¡Dos!-

-¡Y Tres!- dijeron los gemelos a la vez soltando a Hermione en el agua. Ambos comenzaron a reír pero sus risas se apagaron al ver a una enfurecida Hermione saliendo del agua y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Salvese quien puede- gritó George antes de salir corriendo-

Fred estaba dispuesto a imitar a su hermano pero una mano ya agarraba su bañador, y vio con horror que Hermione llevaba una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

La castaña comenzó a tocarle en los costados, provocándole cosquillas y que se tumbara en el suelo, Hermione se colocó encima de él y continuó con la tortura de las cosquillas.

A Fred le comenzaba a doler la barriga de la risa, por lo que decidió comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a Hermione que soltó una sonora carcajada y se cayó al lado del joven, Fred vio su oportunidad y comenzó a torturar a la joven como segundo antes había echo ella con él.

-Ejem…-

Fred paró las cosquillas y dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha al igual que Hermione.

-Harry…- susurró la joven casi sin aliento.

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Si, claro…Eh?- dijo Hermione sentándose en el césped.

-Yo ya me iba- dijo Fred levantándose y marchándose de nuevo a la piscina.

-Bueno, Harry, ¿De que quieres hablar?-

-Te he extrañado mucho, Hermione-

-Oh, yo también Harry- dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo- ¿era eso lo que me querías decir?

-Bueno, no, es que veras… yo me he enamorado-

-¿Qué?, Harry eso es fabuloso-

-Si, pero lo que ocurre es que no se si ella me quiere…-

-Harry, eso nunca lo sabe nadie…te tienes que arriesgar- dijo Hermione

-Está bien-

-Vamos, seguro que esa chica se habrá…- comenzó Hermione, pero no pudo terminar la frase puesto Harry la estaba besando, si, su amigo Harry la besaba, pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que Ginny Weasley lo estaba presenciando.

-Harry, no…- dijo Hermione separándose y viendo como Ginny salía corriendo hacia los vestuarios seguida por un George muy preocupado al ver las lagrimas de su hermana.

-Hermione…-

-Harry…yo… yo no siento amor por ti…eres mi mejor amigo...solo siento amistad…-dijo Hermione apenada por lo que acaba de hacer su amigo.

Harry no dijo nada simplemente se levantó y se marchó hacia la piscina. Hermione dio un largo suspiro y se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¡Tú!- gritó George saliendo de los vestuarios tirando a le fuerza de una Ginny sollozante- ¿Cómo te puedes llamar amiga?-

-Yo,.. No hice nada…Ginny…-

-¡Déjala en paz!, ¿No ves que ya le has hecho mucho daño?- dijo George furioso.

-No ha sido mi culpa-

-No sigas… Hermione…-dijo Ginny entre sollozos.

-Siempre pensé que eras una buena chica…- dijo George dándose la vuelto- veo cuan equivocado estaba- y se marcho abrazando a su hermana.

Hermione tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero intentaba retener las lagrimas contra su voluntad.

-Hermione…-

Hermione levanto la vista y vio frente a ella a Fred.

-Si vienes a gritarme, por favor espera a llegar a la madriguera, creo que ya hemos formado bastante espectáculo-

Fred se sentó junto a la chica y la abrazo.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, no te voy a juzgar-

Hermione levanto la cara y comenzó a llorar, haciendo que Fred la volviera a abrazar y que esta pudiera esconder sus cara entre su cuello.

-Yo no hice nada…-

-Lo se-

-¿Pero por que ellos no me creen?-

-Porque…solo están enfadados, quizás dentro de unas horas lo piensen mejor…-

-Gracias, Fred-

-No es nada, Hermione-

Continuara….


	3. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

3º Capitulo

Sorry seems to be the hardest word

El viaje de vuelta a la Madriguera fue aún peor que la estancia en la piscina, un incomodo silencio permanecía en el coche, solo siendo roto por algunos comentarios de Charlie, que no estaba muy al tanto del todo con lo que había estado pasando.

-Vaya, parece que os haya comido la lengua el gato- dijo Charlie intentando que los chicos se animaran. Pero de nada sirvió, Ginny aun tenia los ojos enrojecidos, George aun intentaba reconfortarla pasándole una mano por sus hombros, Ron echaba miradas fulminantes a Hermione de vez en cuando.  
Herms por tu parte, mantenía la cabeza agachada, como si sus zapatos fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo, Fred le pegaba de vez en cuando un codazo a Ron para que dejase de mirar a Hermione de mala gana y Harry…Harry simplemente estaba como ido.

-Menos mal que ya estamos llegando- susurró Charlie mirando la escena tan rara que había en ese automóvil.

Cuando Charlie aparcó, la primera en salir fue Hermione, se metió rápidamente en la casa y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ginny, abrió rápidamente su baúl y saco el cuaderno que había metido a ultima hora. No pensaba que pudiera necesitarlo tan pronto, cogió una pluma y un tarro de tinta y salio al patio trasero.

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire al salir afuera, si, adoraba ese lugar… tan tranquilo, tan apacible…tan…Weasley.

Hermione se sentó cerca de un árbol y abrió su cuaderno, mojó la pluma en la tinta y comenzó a escribir.

Hola, Diario.

No se como aun soy capaz de escribir estas cosas en una libreta pero necesito desahogarme de alguna forma y por lo que veo esta es una de las pocas formas que se me ha ocurrido.

Hoy ha sido un día horrible, en todos los sentidos.

Harry me ha besado. Y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que ayer, justo ayer, Ginny me confesó que estaba enamorada de él. Si, y ella presencio el beso, un beso que él me dio a mi, sin mi consentimiento, es mas, ni siquiera veo a Harry como un futuro novio. Harry es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, se que puedo confiar en el, pero por lo que se ve él confundió las cosas. Haber, yo se que en los sentimientos nadie manda, pero… es que es tan raro, tan imposible.

Pero lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que ni Ginny, ni George, ni Ron, ni siquiera Harry me hablan. El único que me comprende ahora mismo es Fred.

Tendré que hablar con Harry muy seriamente, si quiero que todo esto se arregle.

Hermione.

La joven suspiro al cerrar la libreta, parece ser que escribir en su diario le había tranquilizado, o al menos había calmado sus nervios.

Hermione se levanto y entro de nuevo a La Madriguera dispuesta a darse una ducha. Iba subiendo lentamente las escaleras cuando escuchó la voz de los gemelos que parecían discutir arduamente.

-No entiendo como la defiendes, después de ver lo que le hizo a Ginny-

-¿Qué le hizo según tu a Ginny?-

-Beso a Harry y a Ginny le gusta él-

-¿Qué a Ginny le gusta Harry?, ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-

-Me lo contó en el vestuario, mientras lloraba porque Hermione había besado a Harry-

-No fue así-

-No la defiendas mas- gritó George

-No me grites, te escucho perfectamente-

-¿Si?, pues bien, escucha esto, me voy a dormir con Ginny para que no tenga que dormir con la Traicionera Granger-

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Ginny?- dijo Fred mirando a su gemelo.

-Desde que vi que Ginny también es capaz de llorar por un chico…- dijo George bajando por las escaleras encontrándose con Hermione, este soltó un bufido al verla y siguió su camino.

Hermione subió los pocos escalones que le quedaban para llegar a la segunda planta, al llegar vio a Fred sentado en el pasillo.

-Hola, Fred-

-Hola, Hermione-

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Hermione sentadote junto al pelirrojo.

-Si, creo que si-

-¿Es la primera vez que os peleáis?-

-Bueno, si, es la primera vez que discutimos tan fuerte-

Hermione sonrió tiernamente, nunca pensó que Fred se fuera a pelear con George ¡Pero si son uña y carne!

-Lo siento- susurró Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-

-Porque se que habéis peleado por mi culpa…-

-Es él el que no entra en razón-

-No te preocupes, mañana llamare a mis padres y les diré que vengan a por mi…-

-No digas eso ni en broma, Hermione- dijo Fred cogiendo la mano de la chica-No te vas a ir de aquí, porque tu no tienes la culpa de nada ¿Entendiste?, son ellos lo que no te quieren escuchar-

Hermione abrazo a Fred.

-Chicos a comer- dijo la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Tienes hambre?- dijo Fred poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione que la acepto sonriente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena había sido la mas incomoda que había vivido en mucho tiempo, el silencio solo era roto por el sonido de los cubiertos contra la vajilla. Incluso los señores Weasley no abrieron la boca. Hermione estaba mas nerviosa que nunca y lo único que la tranquilizaba un poco eran las sonrisas que le mandaba de vez en cuando Fred.

-Bueno, chicas recoged la mesa- dijo Molly una vez hubieron acabado de tomar el postre.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron, pero no se dirigieron palabra alguna. Los chicos se marcharon cada uno por su lado, dejando a Ginny y a Hermione, recogiendo la mesa. Fue una situación muy tensa, por lo que Hermione dio gracias al cielo al terminar de recoger la mesa.

Subió rápidamente a la segunda planta y vio tristemente como su baúl se encontraba enfrente de la habitación d Ginny. Como pudo tiro de él hacia la habitación de los gemelos. Pegó dos veces en la puerta y la cabeza de Fred se asomo a través de esta.

-Hermione, ya estas aquí-

-Si, ¿Me podrías ayudar?-

-Oh, claro- dijo Fred abriendo la puerta de la habitación y cogiendo el baúl de la chica con demasiada facilidad.

-¿Has ordenado el cuarto?- pregunto Hermione asombrada al ver que las camas estaban hechas, la ropa metida en los cajones y, aunque quedaba algún cachivache por el suelo, la mayoría estaban guardados.

-Bueno, si- dijo Fred sonrojándose- Se que eres muy organizada y…-

Pero el joven no pudo continuar, pues Hermione la estaba de nuevo abrazando.

-Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto de que me abraces- dijo Fred sonriente.

Hermione se separo sonrojada.

-No, pero no me molesta- prosiguió el pelirrojo.

-Ha sido una cena difícil ¿Eh?- dijo Hermione tumbándose en la cama de George.

-Si, se podía cortar la tensión-

-Creo que debería irme…-

-Hermione ya te dije antes que no-

-Pero es que soy un desastre, no puede ser que todo me salga mal-

-Espera un segundo ¿Vale?- dijo Fred saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Hermione cerro los ojos, intentando no llorar, no quería que el muchacho la viera triste. Abrió de nuevo los ojos al oír la puerta y una sonrisa no pudo ser reprimida por la chica.

Fred había entrando cargado de ranas de chocolate, tantas que casi no podía con ellas.

-¿Y eso?- dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama.

-Bueno, siempre dicen que el chocolate alivia las penas- dijo Fred- así que aquí tenemos un cargamento de chocolates para que te sientas mejor-

Hermione sonrió a su amigo y cogió la primera rana de chocolate que le ofrecía el joven pelirrojo.

-¿No sabes que el chocolate engorda de una manera horrible?-

-Bueno, si quieres después podemos quemar esas calorías- dijo Fred sonriendo pícaramente a la chica.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Hermione tirándole la almohada a la cara dando paso a una carcajada por parte de los dos jóvenes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione salio al jardín a que le diera un poco el aire, la verdad es que no podía dormir, quizás fuera por las diez ranas de chocolate que se había tenido que comer o por que la situación en la que se encontraba no era la mejor de todas.

Camino de nuevo hacia le árbol donde antes se había sentado a escribir, pero ya había alguien allí, se acercó lentamente y dio un largo suspiro al ver quien era.

-Harry…-

El joven de la cicatriz levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de su amiga, se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, pero Hermione le cogió del brazo y le obligo a quedarse.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño, Harry simplemente negó silencioso.

-Pues bien- continuo Hermione- Yo si tengo mucho que decir, no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta ¿Por qué no dices la verdad?, te miro y no te conozco, no se como eres capaz de hacerme eso, ¿no ves lo mal que lo estoy pasando?, es mas, me parece de lo peor que eches estos cinco años de amistad por tierra. Harry, no me importa que estés enamorado de mi, es mas, estoy halagada, pero yo no te quiero, al menos no como una pareja, yo quiero que vuelva ese Harry que me hacia reír, el que confiaba en mi, el que me daba un abrazo cuando lo necesitaba, el que…siempre dice la verdad…-

El silencio se apodero de los dos jóvenes durante unos segundos pero Harry habló.

-Lo siento Herms- musito Harry lo suficiente alto como para que Hermione sonriera.

-Gracias por entenderme, Harry-

-Si, un poco tarde, pero no puedo hacerte esto, no te lo mereces- dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga- Mañana les diré que no fue culpa tuya.

-Gracias de nuevo-

-No es nada, Herms-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione subía rápidamente los escalones hacia la segunda planta, abrió la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos y se abalanzo sobre la cama de Fred.

-Fred, Fred, despierta- dijo Hermione moviendo insistentemente al joven pelirrojo.

-Si, mama…-

-Fred. Soy Hermione-

-Hermione- dijo Fred levantándose rápidamente-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 1:30- dijo Hermione mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-Y me has despertado a esta hora por…- comenzó Fred dando un largo bostezo.

-Bueno, seria más fácil contártelo si estuvieras un poco mas…tapado- dijo Hermione señalando al joven.

Fred aun medio adormilado se miró y vio que la sabana con la que estaba tapado se encontraba en el suelo, su cara comenzó a tornarse roja y lo mas rápido que pudo cogió la tela y se tapo los bóxer negros que llevaba.

Hermione comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras Fred le decía insistentemente que bajara el volumen.

-Muy bien tu lo has querido- dijo Fred levantándose y tapándole con la mano la boca de la joven-Tranquilízate y te suelto-

Hermione asintió y respiró profundo para aliviar su ataque de risa.

-¿Ya?-

-Si-

-Bien, ¿Cual ha sido el acontecimiento que ha hecho que deje mis dulces sueños?- dijo Fred metiéndose en la cama y volviendo a taparse con las sabanas.

-Ah! Si, he hablado con Harry y me ha dicho que mañana le contara la verdad a los chicos- dijo Hermione sentándose en su cama.

-Bien, ya veo que ha recapacito-

-Si- dijo Hermione sonriente- Fred-

-Dime- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se volvía a tumbar en la cama.

-Siento haberte visto en calzoncillos-

-No importa, ya tomare venganza- dijo Fred antes de apagar la luz.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa ante lo dicho por el joven pelirrojo y se acostó. Ahora el sueño parecía que si quería venir.

Continuara….


End file.
